Bandit's Life
This is a present/past gen story. Summary When a young pup named Bandit is left behind by his owners, He must learn to survive or else he will starve to death. He also helps other stray pups along the way leading to the creation of the Stray Pup Sanctuary. Characters in Story Main Characters: * Bandit * Dartheus * Maple * Diablo * Marc Minor Characters: * Killer * Smoky * Kailey * Stray pups * Destiny (Bandit and Maple's mom----who Bandit's niece is named after) Story One evening at the Stray Pup Sanctuary, a few pups were sitting by a fire exchanging stories. One of them whispers: Pup 1: Do any of you know how Bandit ended up a stray? Pup 2: I heard that he was born a stray dog. Pup 3: No, he escaped an animal shelter. Bandit: *appearing behind the pups* You are all wrong. Pup 1: Bandit......I....sorry! We don't mean to seem nosy but we were all just curious about how you became a stray. Bandit: You want me to tell you how it really happened? Pup 2: Yes! If you don't mind, that is... Bandit: I don't mind. Here it goes: It was a dark and cloudy evening in Foggy Bottom. I had only been born a few months prior along with my older sister Maple. Our owners were getting ready to move away. That is when Mr. Davis, my owner, had to break the bad news to his 8 year old son Jason who was playing with us Mr. Davis: *hangs up the phone* Jason, can I speak with you for a minute? Jason: Sure! What's up? Mr. Davis: You know how we are moving tomorrow? Jason: Yes. Mr. Davis: Well I just got off the phone with our new landlord and he notified me that residents can only have one pet. I'm sorry bud but we can't keep Maple and Bandit. Jason: What? *he says in shock* They are my pups and I love them! Mr. Davis: I'm sorry. I tried everything I could to allow us to bring them but nothing worked. Jason: Why do we even need to move? Mr. Davis: You know we can't afford the rent anymore. We need somewhere smaller. Jason: What are you going to do with them? *looks over at Maple and Bandit who were playing with their tug toy.* Mr. Davis: I guess we have to leave them behind with the landlord. Jason: Will he take good care of them? Mr. Davis: I hope so. Anyways, it's time for bed. Mr. Davis walked in his room followed by Bandit and Maple's mom Destiny. Jason scooped up Bandit and Maple and brought them in his room. He went to bed with a pup in each arm. The next morning, the family was getting ready to leave. Jason: *crying* Bandit, Maple, you.........you have to stay here. We can't bring you with us. I am sooooo sorry! *sniffs* Maybe someday, we will run into you again *hugs both pups* Mr. Davis: It's time to go Jason. *He took one last look at the pups and walked out of the apartment* Jason: *sobbing* B......Bye pups! *he gives them one last hug before leaving the apartment* Bandit: Where are they going? Maple: I.....I think Jason is abandoning us! *she says with a shocked look on her face* Bandit: Why would they do that? They love us! Maple: Didn't you hear Mr. Davis's conversation last night? They are only allowed one pet in their new home. Bandit: What's going to happen to us? *looks at Maple with a worried look* Maple: I don't know... Bandit: Can we stay here? Maple: No because they need to rent this apartment out. I think we'd better leave. Go grab all your toys and bowl and let's leave. Bandit: Okay... *he goes over and packs all his stuff in a plastic bag* All ready! Maple: Me too! They both head out the door and out of the apartment. As they leave the building, Maple just runs out into the street unaware that a bus was approaching. Bandit: Maple, look out!!!! Maple turns around and sees the bus. She screams and immediately runs out of the way. Bandit: Are you okay? Maple: I....I think so! Bandit: That was a close one! Maple: We better get off the streets if we want to avoid dog catchers! Bandit: Yeah! Both pups run into a dark alley. Unknown to them, they were being watched. ???: Hehe! Fresh meat! Those two pups are easy picking. Bandit: Where do you think we will live? Will we find another family to adopt us? Maple: I'm not sure.....maybe. The dog watching them jumped out from the shadows. ???: Hey runts, give me your stuff! Bandit: *scared and shaking* Who.....who.....who are you? ???: My name is Diablo! It's spanish for "the devil". NOW GIVE ME YOUR STUFF!!! Maple: Run Bandit! I'll hold him off! Bandit: No Maple, let me help! Maple: It's too dangerous! I'll meet up with you later! Bandit: But.... Maple: GO! Bandit runs off down the alleyway and out of sight. Diablo takes Maple's bag containing her stuff away from her. Maple: Hey! Give that back!!! Diablo: If you think you are so tough, try and take it back! Maple pounces for the bag but is slammed into the brick wall by Diablo. Being scared, Maple runs off down the alley towards the direction Bandit ran in. Diablo: That is how you get what you want from a pup Killer! Killer: Thanks for the lesson Dad! Diablo: No problem! Lets go steal some food! Killer: Okay! The father and son bulldogs walked down the alley towards a fruit stand dragging Maple's bag behind them. Maple: Bandit! Bandit! Where are you? She searches high and low for her little brother but can't find him anywhere. Maple: It's just like him to get lost like that! ???: Mom look! It's a puppy! Mom: You're right! I wonder why she's out here by herself. ???: Can we keep her mommy? Mom: I don't see why not. Let's bring her to the vet Morgan! Morgan: Okay Mom! They pick up Maple and take her to the vet to be examined. Maple: *says to herself* Where are you Bandit? Meanwhile, Bandit is still running until he runs into another stray. Bandit: Oof! hehe Sorry about that! ???: No worries. By the way, do you have any food I could eat? It's been days since I've eaten and I can't find my family anywhere! *starts to whimper* Bandit: No sorry I don't but maybe if we work together, we could find some food and maybe we can find your parents. ???: Okay! *wags his tail excitedly* Bandit: I'm Bandit! What's your name? ???: I'm Dartheus! Future sled pup! *smiles* Bandit: C'mon lets go find some food! Dartheus: Right behind you! They go up to a food stand where there are fruits on display. The grocer was talking to a customer. Dartheus: Those sure look good! *starts to drool* Bandit: Yes they do! Wanna grab some? Dartheus: *tilts his head confused* Isn't that stealing? Bandit: Not if you need the food to survive. I'm sure the grocer would understand if he knew what we were going through. Dartheus: I guess so...Let's do it! Both pups sneak up to the fruit stand and each get a paw on an apple when suddenly they were spotted. Grocer: Hey you stop! *starts to chase the two pups* The pups put the apples in their mouths and run off down an alleyway. Dartheus: *scared* What are we going to do?!?!? Bandit looks around and sees a crack in the wooden fence that their backs were against. Bandit: In here, quickly! *he yells squeezing through the crack* Both pups squeeze through the crack and they calmly listen until the grocer gave up and walked back to his fruit stand. They looked around and saw the big empty lot they were in. Dartheus: *pants* That was a close one! Thanks for saving me and helping me get food! Bandit: No problem! I just love to help others! I would help any pup that needed me! Dartheus: Why don't you? Bandit: Huh? Dartheus: Why don't you find a place to take in strays like me and help them get food, water and shelter? Bandit: Sounds like a good idea! But where is the perfect place? Dartheus: Why not here? It's fenced off from the rest of the alley so we don't have to worry about dog catchers or angry grocers. Bandit: That sounds great! Dartheus: What should we name this place? Bandit: Hmm...I got it! We will call it the "Stray Pup Sanctuary"! Dartheus: Great idea! We can build pup houses, collect food, and set up fire barrels to keep the strays warm. Bandit: Great! *sighs* Dartheus: Are you okay? *looks concerned* Bandit: Yeah....Just wondering what my big sister is doing. A few blocks away, Morgan brings her new pup Maple to her apartment building. Morgan: You are going to love living with me! You get a nice warm bed, three meals a day, your own toys... Oh, and I have another pup named Marc! Morgan brings Maple into the apartment and sets her down next to Marc. Morgan: You two get aquainted while I get you pups some lunch. *Walks away* Marc: *looks at her and immediately blushes* Hi...umm....so you're new huh? Maple: Y...yeah! *blushes slightly* Marc: I'm Marc! Maple: I'm Maple! Marc: Such a pretty name! Maple: Hehe Thanks! *remembers Bandit* I gotta go! Marc: But you just got here! Maple: My little brother is alone on the streets with nobody to care for him! Marc: Well Morgan lets us out anytime we need to. We just got to be back by bedtime. Maple: Great! Let's go! Marc: Wait! *puts his paw on her paw* Let's eat first! Maple: O-okay! *sits down next to him with a blush still on her face* Morgan enters the room with two bowls of pup food and gives one to each pup Morgan: Here you go guys! Oh and this is for in case you go out and roam around *puts a pink collar on Maple* There you go! Enjoy pups! Marc: Wow! Pink looks good on you! Maple: Hehe Thanks! Marc: Anytime! Let's eat! *starts eating* Maple: *starts eating* About a half hour later, Marc and Maple finish their pup food and are about to head downstairs to the street. Marc: Ready to go? Maple: Yup! *thinks to herself* Bandit, I hope you are okay! Maple runs out the door followed quickly by Marc. They ran all over the city looking for Bandit with little success. Maple: Where could he be? BANDIT! WHERE ARE YOU????? Marc: Bandit!!!! Are you down there? *walks down the alley before bumping into a dark figure* Oof! Sorry! Maple: *shakes in fear* Uh...Marc. I think we should run! Marc: What is there to be afraid of? It was an accident! Suddenly the figure bashes Marc in the head with a trash barrel knocking him out. Another smaller figure dragged Marc's unconscious body away. Maple: *screams in terror and starts running.* The figure was none other than Diablo. He chased her through the labyrinth of alleyways before reaching a dead end. Maple: *cowers in the corner of the alley* Diablo: Aww the poor little dog is scared! Ha! You are a whimp just like your little friend. Don't worry, it will only hurt for a moment! Diablo grabs a trash barrel and hits her over the head with it knocking her out. Weeks pass and Morgan grows worried. Marc and Maple haven't returned home. Everyday, she runs out, puts up "Lost Dog" posters and spends her afternoons searching Foggy Bottom for her pups. She is unaware that her pups are in a lot of trouble. Somewhere in Foggy Bottom: Diablo: Wake up you filthy mutts! *splashes water on Marc and Maple* Maple and Marc woke up. They have been tied to a pole in the warehouse for two weeks. They both looked at Diablo and growled. Diablo: Oooo I'm so scared! *punches both of them in the gut* Maybe that will teach you pups manners. *laughs* Maple: *crying* You won't get away with this! Marc: Yeah! Someone will save us! Diablo: Don't worry! You won't suffer long! In a few days, your bodies will be dumped in the river Marc: You're going to kill us? Diablo: Yeah. Once I take care of one more pup, Bandit! Maple: *shocked and scared* W...w...what? Why do you want my brother? Diablo: He has some supplies I want! He escaped me last time but this time he won't be so lucky. By now, your owner probaably has "Lost Dog" signs up. When Bandit sees it, he will go searching for you. I'll make sure he finds his way here and that's when I strike and do away with all three of you. Maple: *screams* You're a monster! Diablo: *strikes her across the face* Be quiet mutt! Marc: Don't you dare touch her!!!! Diablo: Keep it up and you're next! Meanwhile at the Stray Pup Sanctuary: Bandit: This looks great! Dartheus: Yeah! We just finished two more pup houses! *pants exhausted from all the work they just completed* Bandit: I think we are ready to help some strays! Dartheus, while I do some final preperations, why don't you go out and search for some strays? Dartheus: I'm on it! *salutes jokingly and runs out of the sanctuary* Moments later, Dartheus comes running back with a piece of paper handing from his mouth looking out of breath. After a few minutes, he began to speak. Dartheus: You gotta see this! *hands the paper to Bandit* Bandit: *reads it* Oh no! My sister and her friend Marc are missing! I gotta find them! Dartheus: I'll help you! Bandit: This could be dangerous Dartheus. I need you here to help any strays you run across. *leaves* Dartheus: *puffs out his chest* I'm going to help you whether you like it or not! *follows Bandit* Meanwhile in the warehouse, Marc and Maple are talking while awaiting their fates. Marc stared at Maple before working up the courage to say what's been on his mind since they met. Marc: *nervously* Uh....Maple? Maple: *tilts her head curiously* Yes Marc? Marc: *blushes* This is hard for me to say but.....I have a crush on you. I've liked you since the moment Morgan brought you home. Maple: *blushes* Y...y...you do? Marc: Yes. And if we ever get out of here alive, will you be my girlfriend? Maple: Of course I will Marc! *smiles at him* Marc: Aroooooooo! I love you Maple! Maple: I love you too Marc! Diablo: Isn't this beautiful. You two have feelings for each other. HA! Won't be long now until they find you two in a ravine somewhere along with your worthless mutt of a brother. Maple: Grrrrrr Diablo: HA! Growl all you want. You are doomed! One of my friends already gave your little brother's friend a "Lost Pup" poster your owner put up. Won't be long until he is here and you are all at my mercy! Outside, Bandit was sniffing around and picked up her scent. Relieved that he found some sign of her, begins to follow her scent. Following stealthily behind him is Dartheus. Bandit arrives at the warehouse and enters it following Maple's scent. Dartheus follows closely inside, the door closing behind them. Bandit runs down and sees Maple and Marc tied up. Bandit: Maple? What's going on? Who's this? Why are you tied up? Maple: This is Marc, my boyfriend. Bandit: Boyfriend?!?!? Marc: Yeah, my owner Morgan adopted her and we fell in love! *blushes looking at her* Bandit: Nice to meet you. Maple: Bandit, untie us! we got to get out of here! Bandit: Right! *unties Maple and Marc* Maple: Let's get out of here! *starts running towards the stairs* Bandit and Marc: Yeah! *start running for the stairs* Diablo: *appears in front of them* Going somewhere? The three pups look up and see Diablo blocking the door to the hallway where Dartheus was hiding. Bandit: *a little scared* It....it....it's you! Diablo: Hehehe You fell into my trap!! Before Bandit could react, Diablo punches him knocking him out cold. Frightened, Maple runs over to check on Bandit. Maple: Bandit!!!! *attempts to wake him up* Diablo: *carrying a knife in his teeth* Now I got all three of you where I want you! Maple whimpers as she and Marc await their fates. Just as Diablo was about to stab them, Dartheus appears out of nowhere biting Diablo's neck allowing Maple and Marc to carry Bandit out of there. Dartheus jumps off and gets into a fighting pose. Dartheus: Leave my friends alone! *growls* Diablo: *feels the blood on his neck* You will pay for that you worthless dog. *runs up and kicks Dartheus in the side.* Dartheus stands up and bites Diablo a few more times before the dog catcher is heard outside. Dartheus: Gotta go! *runs out before the dog catcher comes downstairs* He runs up and meets the others in an alleyway as Bandit wakes up. Bandit: What happened? Maple: Diablo knocked you out and a pup named Dartheus saved us before he could kill us. Plus, I was able to get my stuff back! *shows Bandit the picture of them as puppies* Bandit: Wow! Thanks Dartheus! *smiles at him* Dartheus: It was no trouble! After all, it's the least I can do after everything you have already done for me! *smiles at his new friend* Just then, the dog catcher comes out with Diablo in a cage taking him to the pound while a garage owner finds Killer nearby and adopts him. Bandit: Let's go to the sanctuary! *heads off to the sanctuary* At the sanctuary, Maple explains how she was found and adopted by the little girl, Morgan. Bandit: So, you are adopted? Maple: Yeah! And Marc lives there too. Maybe you can live with us too! I'm sure Morgan will adopt you! Bandit: Thanks for the offer but I am needed here. I want to help all the strays of Foggy Bottom. *smiles at his sister and her boyfriend* Maple: Okay, feel free to come and visit us anytime you want. *hugs him* I'm proud of you Bandit! She and Marc say their goodbyes and heads home. Epilogue: Bandit: *Sees a dark brown and white Portuguese Water dog with golden/hazel eyes* You okay? ???: I'm okay, I just escaped the pound. I was seperated from my two little brothers. Bandit: Come stay at my Stray Pup Sanctuary, we can provide food, water, and shelter. ???: Thank you! Bandit: What's your name anyways? Kailey: My name is Kailey! Bandit: Nice to meet you Kailey! Let's go! *they head to the sanctuary* A few weeks later: Bandit: I wonder if there are any more strays in need of my help. As Bandit searches the sidewalk, a black pup crashes into him. Bandit: Watch where you are going! ???: Sorry! Bandit: Well...no harm done! My name's Bandit! Smoky: I'm Smoky! The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Past Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories